The forced arangement
by Bunnyloversunite
Summary: This is a Story about a girl named Selena. She just turned eighteen and found out her Parents made a deal with six other parents dealing with their children and her. Will the break her heart, or will she become withdrawn from the world. This is the story on how she came to deal with seven stuck up rich boys. Read to find out how she copes with all of this.
1. The arrangement

Hi I'm Selena Backam and today is my eighteenth birthday. I live in a single story house in with my parents in Northwood a small town in Minnesota near the Iowa and Wisconsin borders. I graduated from Northwood high last year a year early. I also got into an online college on a full ride scholarship based on my grades. Enough about me let me tell you how I ended up living with seven boys I had never met before.

 **Morning of September 14th 2015**

 **Selena's POV**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Selena, happy birthday to you." Sang my mom and dad when they came into my room waking me up. They set a cake in blue frosting on my lap with eighteen candles. "Thanks mom and dad I love you guys." I told them then I blew out my candles and made a wish. They smiled then left the room so I could get ready for the day. I took a quick shower brushed my teeth and hair then I put on a light blue jean jacket a black tank top and my light washed blue jeans.

I walked downstairs and my mom was talking on the phone and she looked upset, and so did dad. I sat at the counter and waited for her to hang up the phone. A couple minutes later she hung up and looked like she was going to cry.

"Mom what's wrong" I asked her. "Selena just know that what I'm about to tell you we did because we wanted you to have a better life than we could provide for you" she replied. She looked at my dad and they stared at each other for a minute before my dad nodded and turned to me. "Selena when you were born we were in a really bad place and didn't have much money." He started then my mom took over. "We almost had to put you up for adoption but we were friends with these six couples that also had little kids." Then dad too over again. "We made a deal with them if they would help us out financially we would promise you to there boys on your eighteenth birthday." And finally mom finished. "You were only a couple months old at the time but all the boys really loved you they were like your bodyguards it was so adorable you eight were inseparable so we agreed to the deal you meet them in two hours." I thought about this for a minute before I responded. "If we were inseparable why don't I remember them, where do they live, and why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. "When we made the deal we decided it would be best if you didn't know about the deal so we moved from Crescent Hill to Northwood an hour away and all seven of the boys live in one big mansion in Crescent Hill." My dad replied. "Did they know about the deal?" I asked. "Yes there parents all grew up telling them about the deal and about you they all can't wait to meet you." Mom replied that time. "What about the rendezvous? Fort Atkinson is next week I can't miss that event we've been going to that event since I was little." I said in a panic. "The boys have all been to rendezvous together we took them to a couple before we moved here and there parents took them to a few when they were little and we made sure that the parents would make sure the boys would take to some events if you were still in to rendezvousing." Dad replied calmly.

I nodded feeling kind of hollow. I turned and went upstairs to pack my things I would be taking with me.

 **-two hours later-**

I finished packing my clothes and my personal things including a my baby blanket from when I was little,a picture of me and my parents, a necklace from my grandma, and all of my rendezvous clothing outfits. The boys apparently already have a period correct set up that we will use. I finished zipping my last suitcase when my mom called me down.

I brought down my four suitcases and walked into the living room. My mom and dad were standing by the couch holding on to each other for support. "Are they here yet?" I asked them. "They'll be here any minute your mom and I just wanted to give you your birthday present before you left." Dad pulled a long thin black jewelry box out of his pocket and handed to me. I opened it and almost burst into tear it was a locket with a picture of us last Christmas in it. I pulled them both in tight hug as we cried our eyes out "We're going to miss you honey." They said through the tears. "I'm going to miss you guys to we'll see each other at fort Atkinson next weekend right?" I asked. "We'll be camped in the usual spot and we reserved a spot for you near us if you can make it." My mom said. I turned around and my dad put the locket on me.

Then the doorbell rang. We went and answered it. Standing outside the door were seven good looking guys. "Are you ready to go?" The oldest looking one asked. I nodded and turned to give my parents on last goodbye hug. Then I grabbed my luggage and stepped outside. Two identical looking boys grabbed my luggage and took them to a limo. I looked one last time at the house I grew up in and waved one last time at my parents then I climbed into the limo with seven stranger men. I don't even know there names.


	2. the boys

**Selena's POV**

We all got into the back of the limo and the driver upfront started driving away. I turned to look out the window at my old house. When it was out of sight I turned back around to the boys and saw they were all staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked in a quiet whisper my social anxiety showing through. "You just had this adorably wishful look on your face." Said the blonde with the baby face. "What are your guy's names?" I asked still not over a whisper. "Well why don't we start in age order I'm Drake I'm the oldest and I'm twenty one. Said the tall brunette with gelled up hair. "I'm Blake, and I'm Jake. Were twenty and Twins." Said the twins obviously. "I'm Keith and I'm nineteen." Said the blonde with the guitar. "I'm Justin and I Nineteen as well." Said the boy in a leather jacket. "I'm Colton and I'm eighteen." The baby faced blonde. "I'm spencer and I'm eighteen as well." Said the brunette with sideswiped hair. "I'm Selena and well today's my eighteenth birthday." I told them.

They gave me sympathetic looks but didn't push it. The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence so they must know of my social anxiety. We were pulling into a long driveway when Justin spoke. "You're not allergic to any animals or afraid of any animals are you?" He asked me. "No I'm not allergic to any animals but I do have a fear of cows." I said in my quiet tone. "Why do you ask?" "We have a husky named Zeus, two indoor cats a calico named Callie an a orange and white one named Speckles, eight palomino horses named Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen, we also have eight rabbits Buttercup, Butterscotch, Max, Ruby, Alyss, Xanedu, Thumper, and Raven, plus we have several outdoor cats." Justin said. "Why do you guys have so many animals?" I asked gobsmacked. "Justin found the dog one day when out riding he was just a puppy and nobody claimed him so he became ours, The Speckles and Callie became indoor cats be cause they had gotten attacked when they were little so we helped them, We each ride so we each have a horse then we got one for you because we were hoping to teach you to ride, And your parents told us you loved rabbits so we got you eight rabbits." Drake said.

I was shocked at all of that information. Just when I was about to respond we pulled to the end of this long driveway and pulled up to this huge house. We stepped out of the limo and I just stopped and stared at the giant house in front of me and that cause the boys to laugh at my reaction. "Why don't we give you a tour of the house and let you get settled in them we'll show you where the different animals are." Spencer suggested. I nodded and followed them inside.

They showed me where all the different rooms in the house were. On the main floor was the giant gourmet kitchen, a fancy formal dining room, a ballroom, a formal sitting room, the entrance hall, a very impressive library. a guest restroom, Drakes study, and Blake and Jake's study. In the basement was a movie room, a video game room, a bowling alley, a swimming pool, a snack bar, a panic room, a rock wall room with a ropes course, and a bathroom. On the second floor are five guest rooms, a cat play room (that the cats could come and go from by there own free will.) and a less formal sitting room. On the third floor was eight bedrooms. There was four room on each side of the hall on the third floor. It was Drake, Blake, Justin and Colton on one side and Me, Jake, Keith, and Spencer on the other side in that order.

I went into my room and saw all of my luggage was already placed on the bed in the room. I looked around the room the walls were painted in a sky blue color with a bay window in one wall with a window seat, the bed was a queen sized bed with a royal blue comforter matching pillows and white sheets, with two oak bedside tables each with a lamp which safe was colored In a royal blue and white zig zag pattern, there was an oak dresser with a black fifty inch Vizio tv placed on top in front of the bed and off to the side by the window was a tall oak bookcase full of my favorite books with a swing hanging from the ceiling, a couple feet from the side of the bed was a door that led to the en suite and by the door that led into the room was another door that led into a walk in closet.

I walked back to the bed and started unpacking what I brought. My two and a half suitcases of clothes didn't even fill half of the closet or the dresser. My period correct basket of rendezvous items were placed in a corner of the closet. I put my blanket in the bed and my picture on one of the bed side tables. The rest of the items I had were placed in various spots around the room to make it feel more homey.

When I finished I went to the video game room where the guys said they would be.

I walked into the room and saw that the twins were in a heated mission on call of duty and Justin, Colton, and spencer were cheering them on. Drake was doing something on his laptop. Keith was writing a something in a notebook and strumming different cords on his guitar. I walked in and sat on the open spot on the couch between Keith and Drake. Drake looked up and smiled at me when I sat down. I glanced over at his laptop and saw he was writing something so I left him be. He finished what he was doing and we watched the twins while they finished their mission and Keith finished what he was working on.

A half hour later we were heading out the front door so they could give me a tour of all of the outside buildings and so I could see all the animals.


	3. Outside

**Selena's POV**

Their yard is huge. In front of the house they have enough to room for three separate buildings, a garage, and a vast green lawn on each side of the driveway. They led me to the garage first and they had a ton of cars they had every car from an Audi to an SUV is what it seems like. The next building was a shed full of recreational vehicles such as Go carts, 4wheelers, ninjas, dirt bikes, and gators.

The next building was smaller. We walked inside and my eyes immediately went to the eight rabbit hutches on the side of the room. They each had little laminated name cards on there hutches. I went over and looked at them they had gotten five mini lops, two Netherland dwarfs, and one Californian. It was a decent sized building with cupboards for food, extra dishes, brushes, scissors, nail clippers, and other items. There was extra cages around the room to expand upon the amount of rabbits, a show table setup and a rabbit agility course. It was an. Insulated building with air conditioning and heating for really cold or hot days/nights. And it had lights so you could still see if you were out there late at night.

The last building in the front yard they didn't take me into see it was more of a shed then a building. They said it was the garden shed and only the gardener went in there. Next we went around back and it was even bigger than the front of the house.

There was a stable, a shed, a dog house, a paddock, a volleyball court, a basketball court, and an outdoor pool. The little shed had a bunch of pool toys, basketballs, and volleyballs.

We went in to the stables and there was eight beautiful palomino horses. They to each had a name card on their stalls. Each horse had custom tack for it especially.

We were walking out of the stables when a huge husky came running up to us and tackled me. I fell to the ground and he started licking my face. The boys were trying to pull the dog off and I was just laughing.

 **Justin's POV**

We were walking out of the stables having a good time when Zeus ran up and tackled Selena. I thought he was crushing her so the rest of the guys and I were trying to pull him off of her when she started laughing. As soon as we heard that we stopped trying to get him off. After a few minutes she pushed him off and stood up. She looked hilarious with her hair everywhere and we all started laughing. "I see you met Zues." I said in between laughs. She gave us all a big bright smile and started walking again. The boys and I all looked at each other and shrugged. That girl is something else I thought.

We had to jog to catch back up with her. "Where's the Rendezvous stuff?" She asked us. We knew she was going to ask us that right of the bat since her parents told us how much she love rendezvous. So we took the liberty of setting it up in a small area out back so she could see what the setup was going to look like. It took us a couple minutes to walk too where it is because it was on the other side of the back yard.

When we got over there she was inspecting every single detail to the setup. We had a wall tent which is made for people camping with families so it was a good size for us and it also a stove that went with it on the inside invade we went to colder events. We had we had four double beds so each of us could share with one of the others we also got a single cot so she could use that if she didn't feel comfortable sharing with one of us. When she was done examining everything she came over to us with a contemplative look on her face.

"It looks like a decent set up. But do you all plan on going to all the events or would it just be a few of you at a time?" She asked us. "We all enjoy going to events so we all try and go to as many as we can but no not all of us will always go." Drake told her. She nodded and looked at it some more before turning and looking at us again. "It's a perfect set up thank you." She said and gave us all giant hugs.

Since Selena's parents told us that an event she's been going to since she was born was this weekend we decide to to take the setup down and pack it up so it's ready to go on Thursday. All of us working together it took us thirty minutes to get it taken down and packed. All we have left to pack is the food, drinks, pillows, period correct clothing, and our toiletries.

With that done we all went inside and a wonderful dinner prepared by the cooks. It Selena's favorite fried chicken with spices and herbs and green beans and a big chocolate cake for dessert.

After that we went to the theater room and watched a bunch of silly kid movies like over the hedge, open season, and hotel Transylvania. When we finished the third movie I looked around and saw the other guys yawning and Selena was sleeping on Keith's shoulder. "I think it's time we all headed up to bed it looks like we're all about to fall asleep." Colton said. We all agreed and folded up the blanket we were using and put away the movies before heading up to bed. Drake carried Selena up and put her in her bed because none of us were brave enough to wake a girl when she was sleeping.

With that said we all went to sleep dreaming about wonderful far off place we only wish existed.


End file.
